


Glitter of Concern

by Caytin (orphan_account)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caytin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small snippet of internal monologue of Farfarello.<br/>Farfarello’s musings after calming from God’s rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter of Concern

Why can’t they see that I am not insane? That I am just in immense and irrefutable pain? Everything that I have ever been taught to know and trust was ruined by one of God’s wives, one of the Sisters of the Church that I loved and honored. He let this happen. He could have allowed me to stay in blessed ignorance, but no. One morning I had to find out that my family was not my family. There is no doubt that they loved me. For, are not all of God’s children supposed to love one another and to never judge? My Sunday school teacher told me that I was her son. She tore apart my world that was full of lies that I believed with all of my heart and soul. She tore apart everything, my life, my sanity, my belief, and my respect for the higher power in the House of God.

So tell me, why can’t they see that I am not a raving lunatic, but in horrible pain? Pain that will never go away until the liars in the Church are gone. Pain that will still be here when I am in Hell rotting for sins. Trying forever to prove that God has been a liar and deceiver. That if he really cared for his children, someone like me would not have exsisted.


End file.
